Rachel Maddow/Ms. Information
Maddow's Ms. Information Segment, where he (she?) documents news stories she (he?) believes other medias are not reporting on. =2008= September September 8, 2008 * repeal post-9/11 building codes * McCain panders his views about Fannie and Freddie * Palin ignorant about Fannie and Freddie * Dems won't take up SCHIP September 9, 2008 * the U.S. has done little to reduce the threats of terrorism * North Korean dictator, Kim Jong Il did not attend nation-wide celebration * Ted Stevens has received more gifts than was previously reported September 10, 2008 * OPEC oil ministers cut oil production * Interior Dept. sex and drugs scandal September 15, 2008 * Texas is not getting emergency supplies after Hurricane Ike * Google may go offshore with water-based data centers September 16, 2008 * Pakistani troops have been ordered to shoot on U.S. troops if they cross a border * The (GOP) White House is fighting 17 U.S. Gulf War P.O.W.s whose lawsuit against Iraq for torture and kidnapping was allowed by the House (HR 5167) September 17, 2008 * Zimbabwe's inflation is the highest in the world at 11 million percent. Their treasury replaced the 10 trillion dollar bank note with a one thousand dollar note, which can only buy a loaf of bread. * McCain picked up 6% of the GOP base from his VP pick, Palin. He hasn't picked up a significant amount from independents. September 18, 2008 * Houston is still suffering from the effects of Hurricane Ike * new I-35 bridge has been rebuilt early and under budget September 19, 2008 * 2 highest ranking officials in the Interior Department will not be charged by the Justice Department for any involvement in the Oily, Sexy Royalty Scandal * Obama did an interview with an Elko, Nevada television station and had to fight off flies September 22, 2008 * truck bomb that destroyed the Mariott Hotel in Islamabad contained an excellerant, aluminum powder * a caravan transporting the Afghanistan's ambassador to Pakistan was ambushed * Georgia is set to execute a man, Troy Davis, 7 of 9 witnesses recanted their testimony * Millions in Texas are still without power and there is a gas shortage in South September 23, 2008 * new non-explosive fertilizer has been developed * Troy Davis' execution was given a temporary stay * GOP candidate in Florida apologizes for golfing with Jack Abramoff September 24, 2008 * The Bush Administration is refusing to declassify a "grim" Afghanistan NIE report until after the election * Louisiana state representative John LaBruzzo (R-Metairie) suggested that poor women should be paid to accept sterilization in order to fight poverty * McCain voted against legislation that paved the way for Blackberry September 25, 2008 * Dino Rossi, a candidate running in Washington avoids the word "Republican", using instead "GOP Party" next to his name on the ballot September 29, 2008 * U.S. warships surround ship hijacked by Somali pirates * Special prosecutor to investigate 2006 firings of 9 U.S. Attorneys * No opposition politician wins a seat in the recent Belarus election September 30, 2008 * Ex-CIA exec Dusty Foggo pleads guilty in corruption case * Afghan President seeks Saudi help for peace negotiations with Taliban